ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Get the Picture
For the first Arrapago Reef image I was not requested to retrieve an Ahriman Lens. Do they fix this? Is this based on a Fame/Reputation Level? --itanex 06:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ''If you took the picture with an Ice Crystal he will tell you that it is rather dark, but will give you 1 Imperial Silver Piece anyway... '' Isn't it a Light Crystal? Fixed. --Gahoo 12:43, 29 April 2006 (PDT) Wind Weather in Aydeewa Subterrane Is wind weather supposed to be extremely rare in Aydeewa Subterrane? I've spent a total of about 6-7 hours by this ??? (most of it all in one sitting), and still no wind weather... --Kyrial 10:03, 31 July 2006 (EDT) I may have gotten lucky, but I was there less than an hour before wind weather appeared. Ice weather at Arrapago Reef was a thousand times worse. --ChesterJT 10:29, 29 July 2007 (EDT) I think it is connected to the wind weather in Woodlands. it was windy in the woodlands when I went out there, and it had stopped right before I went in. I waited about 30 min and wind weather popped got my picture and walked out, and it was windy outside again as well. so you can probably check the forecast before going out there. --Suiei 7:06, 13 December 2009 (EST) Don't have to revisit all locations. Out of boredom, I was doing the very last part of this quest to find the gold piece he dropped on his travels. I had all this time aside ready to get to all the locations, then at the very first one it says "You see something shiny on the ground... Obtained: Imperial gold piece." Maybe it's just a random location for everyone, and not needing to revisit and click on all previous ??? points. *You just got extremely lucky. I got the coin at the 6th ??? that I checked which was at Halvung (Picture number 4). You don't have to revisit all the locations but you do have to visit them until you find the location that the coin is randomly associated with. --Poof 22:26, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Last picture's time I am going to guess that the photo range for this shot is actually anytime that is labeled night (20:00-4:00). I took my own shot after 22:00 had passed. The Mount Zhayolm Picture The previous times (16:00-16:30) were incorrect. I got there after 17:30 and decided to go ahead and take the picture. It was accepted. I decided it was better to risk wasting a light crystal than 200 IS and the time it took me to walk out there. I'm glad I did. 30 game minutes seemed too short anyway. At any rate, I'm guessing that the correct times are 16:00-18:00, as long as the sun is in the camera frame. It needs to be verified, but I doubt anyone will do it. I may just go ahead and remove the verification tag. =P --Techno 23:43, 21 May 2007 (CDT) No need to wait until next conquest tally. After completing the quest (making the seven pictures), you just have to wait one JP midnight, so there is no need to wait until the conquest tally. Make sure you zone in and out once. This also works for the pictures themselves. --Ruhe 16:32, 1 November 2007 (GMT+1) Ice weather in Arrapago Reef I was having difficulty getting ice weather to pop standing there for hours, I tried it a few times different days, with no luck, then noticed that it was summer time in Vana'diel, came back in winter and ice weather seemed to be in abundance. finished both parts within a matter of hours. (it was only a few hours before JP midnight.) maybe it was just my bad luck but figured I would make a post.--Suiei 7:06, 13 December 2009 (EST)